


Godling Chronicles Drabbles

by Sidhewrites



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: Random writings, drabbles, and character tidbits that may or may not have any place in the Godling universe themsleves.





	1. Godling Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based off the prompt:  
> "For every great power, there is a wrong way, and a right way, to use it."  
> Prompt features Drake Jordan, Aislinn Carter and James Morgan.

Aislinn and James looked down from the hill they were camped atop of, staring at the form of Drake as he seemingly danced around a bonfire of blue flames.

James could only watch the scene in object apprehension. He hadn’t known Drake and Aislinn for very long yet, and wasn’t sure if this behaviour was normal for the young god. A quick glance over at the red-haired demi-goddess to his left, told him that this was a more common occurrence than it should be. If the look of exasperation and annoyance on her face were any indication.

With a sharp huff Aislinn turned her back on the scene below and made her way over to the plain, orange fire that was burning merrily, dropping gracefully onto her sleeping bag that was spread out next to it.

With one last look down the hill, James too turned and joined Aislinn by the fire, sitting down on his own sleeping bag, with much less grace than his friend.

“For every great power, there is a wrong and right way to use it.” Aislinn said, her words sharp in the silence. She poked at the fire with a stick absently, stoking the flames, causing sparks and ember’s to dance in the air. “That down there,” she grumbled, pointing with the stick towards where Drake could now be heard cackling gleefully, the sound carrying on the still night air. “Is a little bit of both.”

James waited for her to elaborate for a few moments, watching the flames of their own fire dance and twist in on themselves. After almost a minute of silence it seemed no further explanation was forthcoming. James coughed, clearing his throat. “How is it both? I mean I can see how it could be…not good. It’ll draw attention to us, but -”

“It’s not just that.” Aislinn snapped, jabbing the stick into the fire more forcefully than she intended, and she had to quickly swat at the embers that landed on her sleeping bag to keep it from catching fire. “It not only draws attention to us, it draws attention to the fact that something is off. No fire burns that blue, for that long. It marks something as different, as other, which can be dangerous for you and me. Drake is in zero danger of we’re discovered. He can get out of pretty much anywhere someone tries to put him.

"Us though? We can’t make _Doors_ , we actually exist on this plane.” Aislinn dropped the stick in front of her, hands moving wildly as she became more worked up. “We get caught astound something like that? And authorities aren’t going to wait for a logical, albeit completely falsified, explanation. We’re gonna be detained and questioned until we tell them what they want to know.”

James could only stare in fascination as Aislinn trailed off, her hands had stopped moving, and where now clenched into fists, sparks dancing around her fingers, sparks of bright blue that lit up her tanned skin.

“Okay, so what’s the right use?”

Aislinn turned her gaze away from the fire, and looked over at James, one eyebrow raised.  “What?”

“You said what Drake was doing was both a right and wrong way to use his powers. You explained the wrong, so what’s right?”

Before Aislinn could answer a triumphant shout rang up from the bottom of the hill. “Aislinn! James! Get down here. It worked!”

The two demi-gods looked at each other, then quickly scrambled to their feet, hurrying over to the edge of the hill, once again looking down at Drake and his controlled inferno.

Drake was still there, though he had moved a few more feet from the fire, a ball of blue flames in one hand and a gleaming bronze, bastard sword in the other. A cloud of dust growing on the horizon drew the eyes up and towards what must have been what Drake had been shouting about.

A quick look over at Aislinn showed James the excited grin that was rapidly spreading across her face. “Oh, no. This is still a wrong way to use his abilities. While this may attract unwanted attention, the power it radiates also has the added bonus of drawing in anything that might like to try and exploit that power, or that may just be drawn to it in general.”

James watched as Aislinn stretched her arms above her head, sighing in satisfaction when her spine popped and cracked. She turned a bright and excited grin on him as her arms dropped down to her sides, and he thanked anyone listening that the combination of dancing flames and darkness hid the way a blush spread across his face.

“On a completely unrelated note…you ever caught an Erymanthian Boar before?”

James could practically feel all the blood rush from his face to his feet, taking his stomach with it, and he clenched his hands to keep them from shaking. “WHAT! No. Why would I have ever caught a creature, up until a MONTH ago, I thought was made up!”

Aislinn rolled her shoulders, grin never leaving her face. “Fair point. You stay up here then. I’m gonna go help Drake.”

James stared as Aislinn ran down the hill making her way towards the bag Drake had left to sit next to his bonfire. She skidded to a stop next to the dark duffel bag, and reaching inside, pulled out two short swords.  She pulled them both out of the sheaths they were in, before twirling them into a more comfortable grip.

He watched as she approached Drake, saying something to him as she passed behind him, coming to a stop at his left. Drake raised the hand that was wreathed in flames, and snapped his fingers. James blinked when the bag vanished from sight, only to jump in alarm a moment later when it appeared at his feet.

He glanced to his right at the open bag to see his bow and quiver of arrows sitting innocently inside, the silver flashing orange in the fire light.

“You know,” James called down as he pulled the bow from the bag, the string hanging loose. “ If I’d had known this was why we were out here, I would have told you both to jump into the river. ”

His only reply was his two friends laughter and the roar of the Boar as it bore down on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble for the prompt: "I'm not the one sitting in the middle of a summoning circle right now."  
> Featuring James Morgan and Drake

"It's about fucking time you got here, Jimmy!  I called you like an hour ago."

"You know, you think you'd be at least a little nicer to me, considering I'm not the one sitting in the middle of a summoning circle right now."

“That’s because you, being only half god, cannot be summoned.” Drake scoffed, standing in the centre of the black chalk circle, arms crossed over his broad chest, grey eyes flashing blue once in his annoyance.

“Yes, yes, you scary god, me puny mortal.  I get it.”  James barely managed to keep the smirk off his face, as he circled his friend and what was keeping him contained.  Ancient Greek script was interwoven throughout careful, crisp lines, and James couldn’t help but admire the artistry of it.  James couldn’t understand all the words written, his Greek was still rusty, but he could understand the words for binding, hold, restrict, and a few other words whose sole purpose was to keep something **_in_**.

“Have you tried throwing hellfire at it?”

“No, I thought I’d just sit here, on my ass, and wait to be rescued like some stupid damsel - of course I threw fire at it!  That’s how this happened!”  Drake uncrossed his arms, shoving his right hand in James' face.

James blinked at the blackened mess that was his Immortal friends right hand, and winced.  “Yikes, okay.  For once, Hellfire bad.  Okay…why call me though?  My skill does not lie in the realm of breaking gods out of summoning circles strong enough to keep someone like **you** in.  Why not call Aislinn?”  James crouched down near were two words twisted and intertwined with one another, making it hard for him to figure out what the individual words were.  “She’s much more the smash-em up type.”

“Easy.  One, you’re smart,” James almost choked on the breath he was taking.  It was rare for Drake to compliment anyone, even those he counted as friends.  “Two, you won’t give me shit for somehow getting caught in this mess, and most importantly, you’ll keep me from killing the fucker that trapped me in here.”

James stared up at the dark haired god from his crouched position, ignoring the blue glow to normally grey eyes, and the sparks of blue fire that danced around his undamaged hand.

“That’s high praise coming from you.  I guess I better not disappoint.” 

A flush crept across Drake's cheeks and he opened his mouth to snap something back, but before he could, James tapped the two words he had been studying.

“What do these two words say?”

Drake crouched down to get a better look, being careful not to come too close to the lines of chalk.  He wasn’t sure what would happen if he touched it, but he was positive he wouldn’t like it.   He read over the intersecting words and a sharp, dangerous grin, that was more a snarl than a smile spread across his face.  “See, like I said, smart.  Okay, here’s what you’re going to do.”


End file.
